


Fanmix: How To Be A Heartbreaker (Danny Mahealani)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Community: beacon_hills, Fandom Bicycle, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <a href="http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/">beacon_hills</a> phase 2, challenge 3: to make any kind of Danny-centric fanwork. Some of this is AU-ish and relies heavily on fanon interpretation since Danny is a relatively minor character on the show. Full mix (including art) + separate songs are all available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: How To Be A Heartbreaker (Danny Mahealani)

  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=Danny_Front_Cover.png) [ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=Danny_Back_Cover.png)

 

**1.[How To Be A Heartbreaker](http://www.2shared.com/audio/LD5nwqlf/01_How_to_Be_a_Heartbreaker.html) \- Marina And The Diamonds**  
Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,   
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

 

**2.[When It Rains](http://www.2shared.com/audio/4qdbZgyS/02_When_It_Rains.html) \- Paramore**  
 _(Danny/Scott)_  
And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

 

**3.[Just A Boy](http://www.2shared.com/audio/T16NQWbk/03_Just_a_Boy.html) \- Angus & Julia Stone**  
Do you believe that there's treasures in the ocean  
Did I say I'm just a boy?

 

**4.[Pick Up The Phone](http://www.2shared.com/audio/eBY8JcxO/04_Pick_Up_The_Phone.html)\- Dragonette**  
 _(Danny/Stiles)_  
Come on Cherry, Cherry  
You're still very young  
And we only just started having fun  
I'm picking through and I choose you, you're so cool  
No need to save yourself for someone else to come

 

**5.[Seventeen](http://www.2shared.com/audio/UGsrKkSO/05_Seventeen.html) \- Marina And The Diamonds**  
 _(Danny/Jackson)_  
You're a rich little boy,  
Who's had to work for his toys,  
You've got all the sensibilities, oh,  
Of an upper class guy.

No, no I'm not your little slave,  
No I don't twist and turn that way,  
Only got bad things to say,  
You're always asking what is up, up with me

 

**6.[The Chase](http://www.2shared.com/audio/P1OEjC_b/06_The_Chase.html) \- My Favorite Highway**  
Every little piece you pick apart  
You're fittin in a corner of your heart  
And there's no perfection in the mirror  
That you don't see

 

**7.[4 AM (Adam K & Soha Mix)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/nOzMuyHe/07_4_AM__Adam_K__Soha_Mix_.html) \- Kaskade**  
Sunday morning  
Watching the city sleep  
Dreams are shining  
Finally they're within reach

 

**8.[Melancholy Sky](http://www.2shared.com/audio/X-aojw7H/08_Melancholy_Sky.html) \- Goldfrapp**  
Melancholy sky   
You made me blue   
Still hanging on   
There's nothing I can do   
Not this time

 

**9.[Lucky](http://www.2shared.com/audio/EE3PUtc7/09_Lucky.html) \- Kadugodi**   
[[Listen here]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTBzaK9jWYw)

 

**10.[If We Ever Meet Again](http://www.2shared.com/audio/BGui_6zV/10_If_We_Ever_Meet_Again.html) \- Timbaland (feat. Katy Perry)**  
 _(Danny/Derek)_  
Do you come here much?  
I swear I've seen your face before  
You don't see me blush  
But I cant help to want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story?  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes  
I wanna leave with you tonight  
Do you come here much?  
I've gotta see your face some more  
(some more cause baby I..)

[Chorus]  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
If we ever meet again  
This free fall, oh got me so, oh  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

 

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/hTbyD29M/How_To_Be_A_Heartbreaker.html)   



End file.
